Folie inconsciente
by Mitsuko2813
Summary: " Pour moi, la folie est un moyen de faire ce que la sagesse nous interdit. Quelque chose qu'au fond de soi, nous avons toujours voulu mais que nous n'osions pas faire. Nous mettons simplement ça sur le compte de la folie pour nous justifier. " One-Shot HiruMamo.


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec mon couple habituel, j'ai nommé le HiruMamo bien sûr ! Un petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Folie ou Inconscience ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu des deux. Que m'était-il passé par la tête ? Acte de folie, ou acte d'inconscience ? Sans doute un mélange. Mais, peut-il y avoir de la folie, sans une part d'inconscience ? Je ne pense pas. Pour moi, la folie est un moyen de faire ce que la sagesse nous interdit. C'est une décision prise sur un coup de tête, sans avoir réfléchit au préalable. Quelque chose qu'au fond de soi, nous avons toujours voulu mais que nous n'osions pas faire. Nous mettons simplement ça sur le compte de la folie pour nous justifier.

Inconsciente folie qui m'a poussé à commettre cet acte. Voler à mon capitaine un baiser. J'ai l'impression d'être une criminelle. Et ma condamnation sera la tristesse, le désespoir d'être rejetée car oui il faut ce rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a aucun espoir. C'est un match perdu d'avance.

Nous sommes toujours seuls dans le local du club, mes lèvres accrochées aux siennes comme si j'avais besoin d'elles pour respirer. Les quelques secondes passées me semble une éternité. Lui, il ne bouge pas, trop surpris par mon geste pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se contente d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Ah ça, il n'avait pas pu le voir venir, lui qui prédit toujours tout. J'étais tellement prévisible à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait douter que je puisse faire une tel chose. Se méfier de moi, ça ne lui a probablement jamais traversé l'esprit. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma punition, mais je sais qu'elle ne sera pas des meilleures. Cette audace me coûtera cher, très cher, mais tant pis, elle en vaut la peine. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle comme on dit. Après tout, c'est de sa faute, ses lèvres étaient si attirantes, si tentantes que je n'ai pas pu résister. Mon corps a agi sans que mon cerveau n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. C'est de la folie oui, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais j'en avais tellement envie. Et je ne le regrette pas. Goûter à ses lèvres, j'en avais tant rêvé; un désir inassouvie jusqu'à lors. Je me fiche éperdument des conséquences de cet acte, je profite de cet instant unique à l'insu de mon capitaine.

Ce baiser interdit prendra bientôt fin, je m'attends déjà aux cris et aux coups de feu de Hiruma lorsqu'il aura reprit ses esprits. Je m'éloigne à regret de lui et ferme les yeux, attendant ma sanction avec une certaine crainte. Il ne me sert à rien de m'enfuir, puisque tôt ou tard, je devrais assumer mon geste et affronter le démon. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la peur. Les secondes défilent, interminables. Je n'entends aucuns sons qui me permettrai de savoir ce qu'il fait. Peut-être est-il parti sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? Non, j'entends un bruit de chaise qui grince, je crois qu'il se lève. Ces pas résonnent dans tout le local, et je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Il se rapproche doucement, essaierait-il de m'effrayer ? Ca ne m'étonnerai pas de lui. En tout cas, il a réussi son coup. J'ai vraiment peur à présent, je regretterai presque d'avoir commis cette fraude. Je m'attends au pire de sa part. Sa main relève mon menton. Que cherche-t-il à faire ? Il ne va tout de même pas me frapper ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il en soit capable. Mais alors, que va-t-il faire ? Je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'attendre dans le couloir de la mort. Allez, fait quelque chose, qu'on en finisse ! Quoi ? Je sens de la chaleur sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux, confuse, et ne vois que son visage. Il a les yeux fermés, et sa bouche obstruant la mienne. A mon tour d'être surprise. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Est-il devenu fou, lui aussi ? Ou est-ce encore mon esprit qui vagabonde sur la plaine de mes fantasmes ? Cette chaleur me paraît si réel pourtant… Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas un de ses songes. L'envie est si forte, je ne peux que la laisser faire. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et réponds à son baiser avec tout le désir que j'avais retenu jusque là. Mes lèvres se mouvant au rythme des siennes, il approfondit celui-ci jouant avec ma langue dans un ballet plein d'ivresse. J'ai même l'impression de percevoir ses sentiments. Cependant, un démon comme lui peut-il avoir des sentiments ? Je m'en fiche tout compte fait. Qu'il m'aime ou non n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Je profite de ce baiser inespéré de sa part puisque ce sera probablement le seul qu'il m'accordera. Cependant, cette passion que je ressens ne peux pas être anodine, il ne peux pas m'embrasser de la sorte sans avoir un minimum d'affection pour moi. Ou alors il joue très bien la comédie. J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête, juste une fois, juste cette fois. Que cet instant dure toujours. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Et pourtant, je suis condamnée à le faire, je n'ai pas le droit de le garder auprès de moi puisque ce n'est pas sa volonté. Si seulement c'était sa volonté…

J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Comme c'est ironique: être au paradis avec un démon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Je vis dans un rêve pour le moment, mais le retour à la réalité sera brutal. Le paradis se transformera en enfer. A présent, il pourra me faire chanter comme il le souhaite. Cette information sera précieusement gardé dans son fameux Carnet de menaces, et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Moi qui faisait tout pour être irréprochable et intouchable par ses chantages, je lui ai donné un moyen de me manipuler. Stupide folie; elle m'a mise dans de beaux draps. J'ai été inconsciente, je ne m'en rend compte que trop tard malheureusement. Je savais que je prenais des risques, mais je n'avais pas mesurer l'ampleur de mes actes. Et puis tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je savoure mes derniers instants de liberté avant de devenir une de ses esclaves. Je le sens s'éloigner un peu de moi. Non, je veux pas que ça s'arrête, j'en veux encore ! Mais je ne peux pas le forcer alors je lâche prise et cède à sa volonté, à contrecœur. J'appréhende la suite des événements. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux et vois un grand sourire sur son visage. Cela ne présage rien de bon. Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai du mal à respirer normalement. Cependant, j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, d'avoir un visage neutre. J'attends ma punition avec une certaine dignité, la tête haute et le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il se penche à mon oreille et me murmure cette phrase qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais :

« _Tu viens de vendre ton âme au diable, fuckin' ange. _»

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impression :)


End file.
